


a little broken, a little new

by brilliantbanshee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: Carlos Reyes Week Day 3: “Well, that just happened.” + friendship---In the days following the solar storm, their little family comes together and Paul and Carlos have a talk.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Paul Strickland (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, 9-1-1 Tales, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	a little broken, a little new

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of [Max](https://firefighterstrand.tumblr.com/) and his mile-long titles doc and from "North" by Sleeping at Last

In the days following the solar storm where they had almost lost TK  _ again _ , getting him to actually rest had become somewhat of a group effort. They took shifts (unofficially, of course) to make sure he was not left to his own devices as they all knew what a disaster that had the potential to be. 

Not that Carlos minded, of course. He would happily take any excuse to spend time with TK Strand any day, regardless of the circumstances. But somehow it had led them here, to a good portion of the 126 team currently in his living room; TK pulling them to the unfamiliar location like satellites to a planet in orbit. 

It had been Paul’s idea. It was their night off and while that often meant a night at the honky-tonk or some other group outing, it was unanimously decided that TK should be included but that none of those were activities that a person recovering from a life-threatening injury should be partaking in mere days after waking up from a coma. Carlos full-heartedly agreed and had offered his home instead. This is what led to him watching from his kitchen as TK joked with his team. He smiled as he grabbed himself another drink, happy to see TK in this new element. He was almost radiating contentment and joy at having these people he cared about here. It was a side to TK he had never truly seen before and he was enjoying the show, observing this new side to the other man. 

He was so focused on watching that he didn’t notice his company until a voice sounded from his right, “so what is the deal with you two now anyway, officially?”

Carlos starts and turns to see Paul studying him with a raised brow. “What do you mean?” he asks once he gets his heart rate back to normal. 

“I mean I know there is something going on, obviously, but have you put a label on it yet? Are you a thing now?” 

Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he answered, “yeah, we have. And yeah, we are.” 

“About damn time,” Paul quipped, but the smile on his face betrayed his cynicism. 

“To be fair, we were interrupted a bit.” 

“You could say that, couldn’t you,” Paul agreed wryly as his gaze followed Carlos’s back to the other three and TK and Marjan watching as Mateo animatedly told a story of one of their calls. They watched the others for a few minutes before Paul spoke again, turning to face him, “Listen, Carlos, I just want to say, I don’t know what TK has told you about his past and everything and it’s not my place to share anything, but the dude has not had an easy go of it. I know he likes you and cares about you, but maybe keep that in mind moving forward. 

“Is this a ‘don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you’ talk? Because I’ve gotta be honest, I was expecting that from Judd, not you.” 

Paul snorted, “That’s fair. And kind of, but not really. Yeah, I don’t want you to hurt him. He’s my brother and I care about him. But,” Paul paused here and let his gaze wander back to where TK sat on the couch, smiling at something Marjan had said, “don’t let him hurt you either. He’s had a lot going on and there’s a whole mess up in that pretty head of his. I know he would never hurt you intentionally…” Paul trailed off with a shrug before he sighed and met Carlos’s eyes, “I guess what I’m trying to say is he’s my brother, but you’re my friend. I don’t want to see either of you get hurt, so try not to.” 

Carlos smiled at Paul, the warmth of affection rushing through his chest, “Thanks man, I appreciate it.” They’re quiet for another moment before Carlos speaks again, voice soft, “And I do know, everything. And I swear to you I don’t want to hurt him, that’s the last thing I want.” 

Paul nods before grinning and leaning over to knock shoulders with him, “I know that, but make sure you look out for yourself too, yeah?” 

Any response Carlos could have given was interrupted by the resounding sound of a crash. He looked over to the living room to see Mateo sprawled on the floor, evidently having tripped over the coffee table in the course of his reenactment if the splay of the magazines formerly housed on the coffee table around his sprawled form were any indication. They all watched anxiously, TK already pulling himself off the couch to go check on him when he raised a thumbs up into the air to indicate that he was okay, before pulling himself off the ground with a groan. 

TK sank back onto the couch in relief as Marjan broke out into laughter. Carlos turned back to Paul, “Well, that just happened,” he deadpanned. 

Paul nodded, “You do realize that if we keep doing this, we’re going to have to be the adults, right? Make sure no one else dies or causes any property damage or bodily harm to themselves or others?” 

Carlos looked back over at the trio in the living room, where Mateo was brushing himself off and TK had joined Marjan in her laughter. TK’s gaze met his own and the warmth of his smile could have sustained Carlos for a lifetime. He could get used to this, he decided. He wanted to get used to this: being a part of this, sharing in this part of TK was worth all the trouble that came with it. He turned his attention back to Paul, who was giving him a knowing look. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but it’s worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/)


End file.
